


Добрый доктор

by The_Magnificent_7



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: All survive, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Все выжили, но некоторых надо лечить. Сэм Чизэм нашёл доктора.





	

После битвы в Роуз Крик раненых стрелков разобрали по домам сердобольные жители, Сэм уехал искать доктора, Урожая немногие хозяйки пускали за порог, поэтому метался между больными один Васкес. Поскольку он имел весьма отдаленное представление о медицине, то старался помочь чем мог - принести виски, подержать кого-то на перевязке, если попросят, или вот дров нарубить. А еще он слушал бред, который несли его друзья, и чем дольше слушал, тем сложнее было смотреть в глаза раненым, одна радость, глаза у всех, кроме Хорна были закрыты.  
Фарадей, даже замотанный в три слоя бинтов, пытался полапать сиделку и каждый раз удивлялся как впервые, наткнувшись на бороду - можно подумать, он и голоса различать разучился. Зато Билли вёл себя тихо, лежал почти без движения и, казалось, спал, но Васкес точно знал что это не так. Когда он проходил мимо, Билли чуть поворачивался и прислушивался. Возможно, он хотел услышать звук знакомых шагов или чей-то голос, но Васкес молча спешил мимо, чтобы Билли не успел спросить про Гуднайта, но тот почему-то не спрашивал.  
Гуди тоже ни про кого не спрашивал, то ли потому, что, когда летел с колокольни, выбил почти все зубы и прикусил язык, то ли потому, что в себя не приходил, и его бред походил на шипение кобр в террариуме. Но оно было очень печальным и искренне беспокоило Васкеса. Он приставал к аптекарю с просьбой чем-нибудь помочь другу, но тот предложил поставить на язык пиявки, причем не Гуди, а самому Васкесу. Васкес обиделся, перестал разговаривать с аптекарем и еще кувшин об его голову разбил, пообещав вернуться к вопросу уважения к больным людям, когда в Роуз Крик приедет настоящий доктор.  
Урожай тоже не бездельничал: однажды он случайно упомянул в салуне, что сам расшил свой кисет бисером, и теперь ему свалили всю одежду в городе, которую надо было заштопать. Васкес никак не мог понять, как Урожай на это согласился, и тем более не мог уложить в голову, что кому-то нравится махать иглой. Но судя по довольному мурлыканью Урожая под окном у Хорна, претензий у него не было.  
Хорн, которого сначала посчитали полностью и бесповоротно умершим и даже закопали первым в могилу, откопался к утру и вышел на улицу Роуз Крик черный как черт, мычащий что-то нечленораздельное, но вполне живой. Теперь он больше всех проявлял радость жизни, хотел выйти из комнаты, рвался из спутывающих его простыней и однажды даже высвободил ногу из петли, которую Васкес смастерил из конной упряжи. После чего пришлось привязать его ещё крепче.  
Так прошла неделя. Васкес уже привык к тому, как идут дела. И тут вернулся Сэм. Он привёз доктора в странном клетчатом пиджаке и узорчатом галстуке. При докторе был очкастый помощник.  
\- Простите мистер Чизэм, - без конца говорил доктор и с тоской смотрел на путь, который отделял его от свободы, - я вам уже объяснял несколько раз, но вы что-то не понимаете! Я - доктор географических наук! Понимаете? Я - географ! Из Парижского и Шотландского географических обществ! Я не доктор, то есть, доктор! Но не тот!  
\- Паганель, помолчите, - шипел сквозь зубы завернутый в плед помощник, - посмотрим на их раны, майор я или кто? Что, я ран не видел что ли? А там, глядишь, обнаружим какого-нибудь разумного человека с нормальным цветом кожи, и объясним ему ошибку этого кретина.  
\- Ваши акценты - полное дерьмо. Ничего не понимаю. Но мы приехали - Роуз Крик, джентльмены.  
Первым им попался Урожай: МакНаббсу не понравился его цвет кожи, зато Паганель заворковал как с родным - мол, я тут недавно выучил язык ирокезов, вы же меня понимаете? Как нет? А почему? У меня хромает произношение? Ах, ирокезы это совсем другое племя? И у них абсолютно другой язык? Надо же, как ошибались почтенные академики, утверждавшие, что население всей Америки говорит на одном языке! А не найдется ли у вас минутка объяснить мне основы? Я уверен, язык апачей мне тоже очень пригодится. Ах, вы не апач? А кто?..  
После продолжительной беседы с Урожаем приезжих специалистов занесло к Гуднайту. Тот чувствовал себя едва ли лучше, но все же ненадолго пришёл в себя, поскольку Паганель достал блокнот и сел на край его кровати.  
\- А вы? Дружище, выглядите прескверно, тут и доктором не надо быть.  
\- Бешышшофшо, - грустно согласился Гуднайт и обессиленно закрыл глаза.  
\- Какой интересный диалект! - оживился Паганель. - Скажите ещё что-нибудь!  
\- Пыфыф ыа хуй.  
Паганель оскорблённо вскочил.  
\- Чтоо?! Но, полагаю, мне показалось!  
\- Ыыии! - позвал Гуди, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, чем окончательно озадачил своего собеседника.  
\- И что, нашел доктора прямо в горах? И что он делал? За бабочками гонялся? Наверное, специалист по нервным болезням, - Васкес таких никогда не видел, но много слышал, так как, когда ненадолго прятался от злой судьбы в Чикаго, квартировал как раз в подвале такой лечебницы.  
\- Значит, он вылечит мне Гуди, у того давно нервы не в порядке, - пробормотал Сэм и распахнул дверь к Фарадею.  
\- Этот мерзавец говорит, что при моих ранах не выживают! Но если я выжил, он вам уже ничем помочь не сможет! Потому что я - самый здоровый сукин сын, из тех, что он видел!  
\- Единственное, что могу сказать, засовывайте ему кляп, как только его ругань вам надоест, - клетчатый плед доброжелательно посмотрел на Сэма и Васкеса, - или сухарь, пусть жует.  
\- Какой исключительно толковый доктор! - обрадовался Васкес. - С кляпом каброн будет гораздо приятнее в общении!  
\- Лучше заливайте виски! - подал голос из комнаты Фарадей.  
\- Виски лучше отдайте тому, кто за ним ухаживает, - буркнул доктор. - За вредность.  
\- Это значит мне! - ещё больше обрадовался Васкес. - Слышь, каброн, будешь себя хорошо вести, я на тебя даже подышу перегаром!  
\- Что ж, мы осмотрели, кажется, всех, кто требовал нашего внимания, - с надеждой предположил Паганель после того, как выбежал из комнаты Хорна. - Нас здесь больше ничего не задерживает.  
\- Предписания.  
Сэм заступил ему дорогу.  
\- Что за предписания?  
\- Вы должны сделать назначения.  
Паганель задумался и оглянулся на своего спутника, тот молчал.  
\- Свежий воздух? - предположил доктор.  
\- Не угадали.  
\- Солнечное тепло? - попробовал другой вариант он.  
\- Мимо.  
\- Тогда, оставьте их в покое. Покой - лучшее средство от всех болезней, правда, майор?  
\- Можете смазывать им раны маслом. Вреда не будет. И скажите тем двоим с бородой, что в их возрасте нужно о Боге думать, а не бегать с ружьями по прерии.  
Сэм потупился. Было неловко говорить, что он уже придумал, по какой прерии и с какими ружьями он заставит в следующий раз бегать свою семерку. Особенно тех двоих. С бородами.


End file.
